


I Don't See It

by KatieComma



Series: Mac + Jack + Nick [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: But they're hiding it from the crew, Established Relationship, M/M, Nick's worried about coming out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Set in the MacDaltonStokes verse - back before Jack had met Mac, when he worked for the CIA.Jack is in deep cover in Vegas for the CIA, and part of his cover is his boyfriend CSI Nick Stokes.Jack stops at the crime lab to pick Nick up one day, and meets the crew.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes
Series: Mac + Jack + Nick [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393999
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/gifts).

> THANK YOU FOR THE PROMPT!!!
> 
> THIS ONE WAS WAY TOO MUCH FUN!

Jack walked through the doors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab like he owned the place. It was a trick he’d learned in his years with the CIA, specifically his years in deep cover; if you acted like you belonged somewhere, people assumed that you did.

“Morning Judy,” he greeted the receptionist. She wasn’t wearing a name tag, but Nick had told Jack her name more than a few times when telling stories about the lab, so Jack took a gamble. He was in Vegas after all.

She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but her jaw just hung open like she’d seen a ghost. She did bring her fingers up for a little wave as he sauntered by.

He walked down the hall, glancing around casually and taking in the scenery. The whole lab was made of glass, so you could damn near see from one end to the other which made it easy to scan for Nick.

Jack wasn’t wearing an ID, or a Visitor badge, and he knew from experience that he wouldn’t get away with that for long. But he didn’t need long. He was just stopping by to pick up Nick after work since his truck was in the shop, and Jack wanted to surprise his boyfriend; he didn’t want to wait at the front desk for them to page Nick, and mill around awkwardly while they tried to find him.

He whistled low as he walked, knowing for a fact that it would make people ignore him. If a whistler wasn’t annoying enough to draw attention, people just wanted to avoid them. Whistlers were generally people who had too much spring in their step and were just a little too happy for the average person to care to have a conversation with. All these little things about fitting in and avoidance came to Jack like breathing.

A young guy in a lab coat turned into the hallway without looking, his messy hair splayed everywhere, brown eyes looking at the papers he had clutched in his hands. He almost collided with Jack, who grabbed him by the shoulders and prevented the tumble.

“Woah hoss,” he said with a grin, “watch yourself there.”

Jack scanned the guy’s ID: Greg Sanders. Nick talked about Greg a lot. Now the appearance and general disheveled demeanour made sense. He felt like he knew these people already, and he’d never met any of them.

“Hey there Greggo,” Jack said, tapping at the dangling ID with his trigger finger. “Any chance Nick Stokes is around?”

Greg’s jaw hung open just like Judy’s had. “I uh…” he stumbled verbally the same way he had physically only moments before. “Who’s… asking?”

Nick wasn’t out at work. Nobody knew they were dating. Nick had been honest about that early on. He wasn’t ready for that. Jack understood. He hadn’t even known he was really into dudes until he’d met Nick. And now, the more Jack thought about it, the idea of being out in the CIA, or any law enforcement agency, was terrifying. The prejudice, the treatment… Jack wasn’t ready for that either.

So Jack answered Greg’s question with a simple lie, that wasn’t really a lie. “Just his buddy Jack. Here to pick him up cause his truck’s in the shop.” They were friends, just as much as they were lovers. No real lie in that.

“You’re his buddy Jack?” Greg asked, giving a way-too-obvious up and down before meeting Jack’s eyes again.

“Yuppers I sure am.”

“He talks about you a lot,” Greg said. “You really shouldn’t be back here, you know. They could have paged him from reception.”

“Naw,” Jack said, glancing around to see if he could spot Nick. “Didn’t want to bug Judy. She seemed awful busy.”

“Greeting people is literally her job,” Greg retorted.

“Well, I’ll just take a looksee around for Nicky and…”

“It’s all good,” Greg said with a smile. “I was just going to bring him these results anyway. I’ll just page him to come to me.” Greg pulled out his pager and quickly typed in a message. “Come into my office,” he beckoned once he dropped the pager back into his lab coat pocket.

Jack followed Greg into the glass walled lab. The moment he was inside he felt exposed. There was no wall to back up against where he could avoid being surprised, or taken unawares because the walls were glass. Anything that wasn’t glass was crowded with instruments and fridges and things Jack didn’t want to get near for fear of breaking something expensive. Plus, he wasn’t supposed to be worried about protecting his six, cause he was just Jack Hartigan, mild mannered auto mechanic who was trying to get into selling meth on the side. Gotta love deep cover. So he milled around the middle of the room, peering at the machines and not having to pretend that he had no idea what anything was.

“Just don’t… touch anything,” Greg said, a little bit of condescension creeping into his voice, as he sat down in the chair in the middle of the room and began to absently spin back and forth like a nervous habit.

“Don’t worry about me hoss,” Jack said, “I ain’t lookin’ to buy a million dollar machine or anything.” There was an awkward pause between them, Jack opted to fill it. “So what is it you do, Greg?”

“DNA,” Greg replied before immediately changing the subject. “How long have you known Nick?”

Jack shrugged. “Dunno, been a few months since we started hanging out I guess. Nice to have someone else to cheer on the Cowboys with.” Also not a lie.

Nick came around the corner into the DNA lab at that moment, his face flushed, wearing coveralls. “Hey Greg, your page said - Jack! What are you doing here?”

Greg didn’t let Jack answer, just looked at Nick grumpily and said: “You never told me you had a fucking twin!”

“Greg! Language!” Another lab tech said as she wandered in. She was cute. Chubby cheeks, glasses, shoulder length brown hair. Jack put on his 100 watt smile for her instinctively. She hadn’t seen Jack yet and continued to lecture Greg. “Dude, if you want more respect around here you need to-” Her eyes travelled to Nick, and then Jack. “Holy fuck!”

Greg didn’t even laugh at the contradiction. “Now you understand,” he said, motioning to Jack before he returned his attention to Nick.

Nick looked at Jack and back at Greg. “What?” He asked.

“You guys look way too much alike,” Greg said, waving back and forth between them.

Jack was confused. He’d never noticed that. Sure they shared similar height, and hair and eye colour, but that didn’t mean they looked alike. Nick had a totally different build: much leaner than Jack, and their faces weren’t even close. Jack had the stronger jaw for sure. He walked over to stand next to Nick and look at him as though he could see what they were talking about.

“It’s super freaky,” the girl added, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

“Come on guys, you’re crazy,” Nick said, waving away their attention.

“I may be crazy,” Greg said, still spinning back and forth in his chair, “but not about this.”

Just then a man with greying hair walked in and stepped right up to Jack, looking down at the report in his hands. “Hey Nick, did you lift any prints from the car on the Delano case yet?” He glanced up at Jack once, then back down at his reports. “If you could…” He trailed off and looked up again before he narrowed his eyes and let the silence hang between them for a moment. “You’re not Nick.”

“Nope, that would be me,” Nick spoke up from a few steps away.

“See!” Greg jumped up from his chair like an excited kid. “Even Grissom thought he was you!”

“Why are you all in here?” Grissom asked, looking around. “Don’t you have something to be doing?” And then his gaze returned to Jack. “And who are you?”

“I’m Jack, buddy of Nick’s, just here to pick him up,” Jack gulped. There was something unsettling about having Grissom’s scrutinizing gaze turned on him. And Jack had been stared down by some pretty bad dudes.

“Where’s your Vistor’s Pass?” Grissom asked.

“I wasn’t plannin’ to stay long,” he said, and then tacked on: “sir,” for good measure.

Grissom turned to Nick. “Nick?”

“Yup?” Nick replied.

“Get him a Vistor’s Pass, or have him wait out front. Preferably the latter,” Grissom said. “Did you get any prints from the car?”

“Just finished up and nothin’,” Nick replied. “Wiped clean.”

Grissom sighed. “Alright, we’ll follow up with Lena Johnson tomorrow.” He focused back on the file in his hands and walked into the hall. “And Nick?” He didn’t even look back.

“Yeah boss?”

“No more friends in the lab.”

“You got it!”

Mandy, the cute brunette in glasses, was still eyeing Jack up and down, but made her way slowly back to the lab across the hall.

“Alright Jack,” Nick said, “we should probably-”

Just then a woman with strawberry blonde hair walked in. There was command in the click of her heels, and the sway of her hips. This woman knew that she was being watched, and she owned it. Her shoulder length hair bounced, and her eyes were sharp. “Hey Nicky,” she directed her words at Jack. “What’s-” She stopped as she met his eye, and then glanced at Nick.

“It’s freaky right?” Greg asked from where he leaned against his work table.

“Hey Nicky, who’s your friend?” She asked, all flirtation, her grin promising experience and a whole lotta fun.

“Jack Hartigan ma’am,” Jack said, holding his hand out and putting on his best flirty smile.

Her grip was firm, a woman who knew exactly what she wanted. “Jack Hartigan,” she repeated. “Catherine Willows.”

"Nice to meet you Catherine," Jack put on the gravelly sexy voice that drove Nick crazy.

“Alright Jack,” Nick said impatiently, probably tired of him flirting with other people right there in his presence. But hey, gotta keep up appearances. “Time to go. Come on. Just let me get changed and grab my things from my locker.”

Jack let go of Catherine’s hand. “You bet Nicky,” Jack said, following him into the hall. “Let’s bounce.”

He followed Nick to the locker room, sat on the bench in the middle of the room, and watched his boyfriend peel himself out of the pair of coveralls; tight jeans and a soft looking t-shirt underneath. Jack wanted to step up to Nick, push him into a locker and keep peeling back layers. Make the lockers creak and groan with their combined weight pressed into them. It was so hard to be close to Nick and not be able to touch him. It was all Jack wanted all the time. How had he never felt this before? Never let himself feel this for another man? Where had all that been hidden and caged away?

His thoughts were interrupted when a tall man came into the locker room and flipped open the locker next to Nick’s. He was really tall, with wide shoulders, well built, his eyes were bright and intriguing and he had a head full of natural tightly curled hair. Warrick. Nick talked a lot about Warrick. The guy put his vest away, pulled out his jacket, closed the locker and turned around to look at the two of them: Nick standing at his locker, putting his things away while Jack sat on the bench and waited.

“Huh,” Warrick said.

Nick looked up, and caught Warrick switching his gaze between the two of them. “Oh come on,” Nick sighed, “not you too.”

Warrick just shrugged and made a face that somehow conveyed: weird, but ok.

“See you Tuesday Nicky,” Warrick said with a wave as he walked out.

“We don’t look that much alike do we?” Jack asked once Warrick was out of earshot.

Nick just rolled his eyes and finished gathering his stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Nick home from the lab.
> 
> Happens immediately after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the E rating comes in folks - this is literally just porn
> 
> Cause I cannot not write porn.
> 
> Credit for Jack's fantasy near the beginning of this goes to becauseimawinchester - who threw it into her comment on the last chapter - THANK YOU!!! Couldn't resist using it!

They got back to Nick’s, and Jack hung back near the door after he closed it behind them, clicking the lock over and waiting there while he watched Nick buzz around the place.

The morning sun was coming in bright through the windows, lighting everything up in a lazy heavy glow.

Jack had never been a morning person. He was always more comfortable at night, in his leather jacket, looming in the shadows. The morning always felt harsh and raw to him.

Nick tossed his keys into a dish on the little bar counter near the kitchen, shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on a stool.

“You want something to drink?” Nick offered as he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Jack followed so he could keep eyes on Nick. All his fantasies from meeting up with Nick at the lab crawled to the front of his brain, and his arousal skyrocketed now that they were alone and they could touch.

In the kitchen, Nick stood with his back to Jack, leaned over the counter a little as he took the cap off the first beer he’d pulled from the fridge.

Jack slipped up behind him, pressing his body against Nick’s and breathing heavily on his neck while he slid his hands around Nick’s waist.

Nick’s body tensed in Jack’s arms. “Somebody’s in a good mood this morning,” Nick said.

“You got any idea how hard it is…” for emphasis on the word he ground his hips forward so Nick could feel just how excited he was. “To stand next to you and not be able to touch you. Or hold you, or kiss you? Or tell everybody that you belong to me?”

Nick groaned and let his head fall back onto Jack’s shoulder as he set the beer bottle down a little too hard on the counter.

“I walked into that lab today,” Jack continued, “and all I could think about was findin’ you in one of those rooms, waitin’ on some machine to finish buzzing, so I could sneak up behind you just like this. Kiss your neck, and lick at your skin and try to make you moan so everyone would know that you were mine. Everyone would hear the way you said my name when you just couldn’t keep it in any more.” Jack turned his head into Nick’s neck and started to plant messy kisses there, licking at the skin and dropping little nibbles up and down the side of his throat.

“Jack,” Nick groaned obscenely.

“Oh Nicky baby,” Jack drawled near his ear, “you got no idea the bad thoughts you give me on a daily basis.” Jack slid one of his hands down, pressing hard against Nick’s erection through his jeans. At the same time he ground himself forward against tight, perfect ass.

“Fffuck Jack,” Nick stuttered out as he pressed himself back against Jack.

“Come here,” Jack demanded, bringing his other hand up to turn Nick’s head toward him so they could share a messy awkward kiss. They broke away, the angle had to be killing Nick’s neck. Jack nuzzled against Nick’s cheek. “God Nick, you got no idea. Lord man, the things I wanna do to you.”

“Tell me,” Nick requested, his voice barely a whisper in his excitement.

“If I keep talkin’ I’m gonna be done before we get to the bedroom cowboy,” Jack replied as he stepped back.

Nick whined at the absence of Jack at his back and turned around, his pupils wide with arousal.

“As it is, whatever happens in there is gonna be quick and dirty,” Jack promised before he turned toward the hall, peeled off his Metalica shirt and left it behind on the floor.

By the time Jack was standing next to the bed he was totally naked.

Nick followed him into the room, moving slow, his muscles taut with excitement. He darted his tongue out and licked his lips at the sight of Jack naked.

Jack felt that moment of hesitation, of doubt. This whole guys things was still new. Sure he’d been seeing Nick a few months, but when you looked at a lifetime before that of only women, and living in places that didn’t have a great reputation for being accepting of men with other men, it really wasn’t a long time at all. And all of those feelings, the way Jack was raised, the attitudes of the south, society’s perceptions in general, sometimes they came to the surface in Jack and gave him a creeping feeling of “wrong.”

Jack’s excitement wavered for only a moment before Nick pulled that soft-looking t-shirt up over his head and dropped it on the floor. His skin was beautiful, and every single doubt in Jack was forgotten at the sight of that soft, perfect skin stretched tight over muscle that shifted so magnificently with every step Nick took toward.

“I wasn’t lyin’,” Jack said as Nick stepped into his space and kissed his lips softly. “This is gonna be quick and dirty. I been thinkin’ about it too long today. Waitin’ to touch you for too long.” He ran his hands up Nick’s chest to the back of his neck and took a handful of hair. Nick gasped, but his pupils just grew wider, threatening to take over the brown. Jack knew what Nick liked. Knew what was just enough and what was too far, through hours of careful experimentation and observation. He tipped Nick’s head back and kissed his jawline and throat.

“Quick and dirty I can handle,” Nick groaned. “As long as it’s hard too.”

Jack growled against the skin and sucked a bruise on Nick’s neck. Then his hands moved south, smoothing over Nick’s stomach until they reached his belt buckle and got his pants off in no time. The moment they were both naked, Jack pulled Nick hard against him, their pleasure meeting between bucking hips. The tight tension between them broke suddenly, and mouths met messily as hands roamed everywhere.

Nick broke his mouth away. “Jack! God Jack, fuck me,” he begged. “I want you to fuck me Jack.”

Jack almost came just from that desperate request and the friction between them. “No time,” he replied instead, “I’d never make it to the main event baby.”

Jack backed up until his legs hit the bed and sat down, bouncing a little on the mattress. He pulled Nick forward by the hips, and sank his mouth down over him, taking him deep into his throat on the first go. He’d been thinking about tasting Nick all day, and there was plenty of saliva to ease the way in his mouth. Jack gave him a few more quick bobs of the head, licking deliriously, noises pouring from him on every upstroke. And then he pulled off and tugged on Nick’s hips, until he took the hint and straddled Jack’s lap.

With no more foreplay, Jack took them both in hand in a tight grip, the spit from the quick blowjob providing all the lubrication they needed.

Nick groaned loud and curled his body over to rest his forehead on Jack’s shoulder. Their cheeks rubbed together, Nick’s skin smooth against Jack’s scruff.

Nick’s hips moved counter to Jack’s hand, and provided more friction, faster. It was too much. Jack was going to explode.

“Tighter Jack,” Nick breathed ragged and hot into his ear. “God, tighter Jack.”

Before he could even tighten his grip, the words pushed Jack over the edge and he came with a growled shout into Nick’s shoulder. His hips stuttered and pushed upward in his hand. Without a pause to let himself come down, he tightened his grip and moved his hand faster, rough, the way Nick liked. It was almost painful, his sensitive skin complaining; Nick rubbing against him almost too much. Jack let out the near-pain in groans and moans and growls and yells of Nick’s name. Damn Nick and his godly fucking stamina.

And then Nick came in a hot rush all over Jack’s stomach. Breaths hit Jack’s neck like they were punched out of Nick; one after the other, sharp huffs of hot air with an obscene noise tacked on the end.

The moment Nick came, Jack let go of them both, his body grateful for the reprieve from stroking over sensitive skin. Instead he wrapped his arms around Nick, grabbed his ass and pulled him in hard before he fell back onto the bed with Nick on top of him. Sweat and come squished between them unpleasantly. Jack didn’t care. He just lay there and breathed deep.

“Holy shit Jack,” Nick said into his neck before planting sloppy kisses there.

Jack ran his hands up and down Nick’s body, up his back and down to his ass and back up again. Soothing lines that went from massaging pressure to tickling soft.

Nick’s breath evened out against him. Post-coital Nick was one of Jack’s favourite things. He went limp and fell asleep almost immediately. He went out like a light, and if Jack wanted, he could roll Nick off of him.

“You really think we look that much alike?” Jack asked suddenly, thinking about everyone’s surprise at seeing him at the lab. He hoped Nick wasn’t quite asleep yet.

“Mmmmm,” Nick groaned against him. “I hope so,” his words were sloppy because his face was pressed against Jack’s neck still.

“You hope so?” Jack asked, puzzled by the response.

“Yeah, I hope I’m as hot as you,” he replied. Jack could feel the smile against his skin.

“Oh, you’re way hotter’n me baby,” Jack said. “Now get some sleep. You requested ‘hard,’ and you’re gonna get it. So rest up.”

Nick made a happy noise against Jack and promptly feel asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to put the prompt for this at the beginning... cause it kinda spoils the whole premise for the fic...
> 
> But the dialogue prompt was:
> 
> "You never told me you had a fucking twin"


End file.
